


Poly

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everybody Lives, Multi, Polyamory, i forgot but whatever, sodapop gets all the bitches, well except the kid yknow him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: She had caught Soda and Johnny, and Two-Bit and Soda, so maybe that was it, right? Wrong. She kept seeing Soda with other greasers, in obviously not platonic ways, and she even once saw Johnny and Ponyboy together. What was going on? Why was every single greaser she knew dating in some way?





	Poly

Cherry sipped on her drink, waiting for Marcia to arrive to the diner they planned to meet at. She glanced over every time the diner's door opened and the bell on the top of it chimed. She tapped her paint nailed fingers against the table, trying to get the time to pass somehow.

The heard the bell chime again, and noticed two familiar faces walk in. Johnny and Sodapop. "Soda?" She asked, as she was very close to the front door anyways. The two of them looked up, Johnny a bit startled, but settled when he noticed who it was.

"Oh, hey, Cherry!" Soda smiled, his tooth gap peaking out from between his lips. "I didn't know you would be here!" He chuckled. "Are you waiting on someone?" He tilted his head in the sort of cute way.

"Yep, Marcia should be here soon." Cherry shrugged. "What are you too doing here?" She asked. She tried her best to ignore the burn scar across Johnny's face. The guy had taken quite the fall and was almost crushed, so of course he was left with a few scars. He seemed a bit insecure about it, too.

Soda snickered a bit and glanced over to Johnny, who seemed to blush a bit. "Well, we were actually on a date." He remarked. Cherry raised her eyebrows in surprise. The Sodapop Curtis, a supposed ladies man was dating another guy?

"Oh!" Cherry exclaimed. "I didn't realize, heh." She smiled. She never really considered the two of them together. We're other members of their group dating as well? Soda chuckled, and Johnny gave a weak embarrassed smile, looking over to one of the shitty claw machines to avoid eye contact.

The two talked to her for a moment before the waiter asked if they needed a table, and they said their goodbyes, walking off to a booth on the other side of the diner. Cherry was a bit confused. Since when had they been dating? Did anyone else know? Were the other greasers dating?

Many questions ran through her head, but she was interrupted by another chime of the bell and Marcia walking in.

XoXoX

Cherry sighed, walking out of the gas station, pushing her hair back behind her shoulder. She hopped into her car, Sitting at the wheel for a moment, pulling her phone out and checking her texts.

She also pulled out the candy bar she had bought from the store, taking a bite of it after unwrapping it. She was a bit tired, it had been a long day at school and she really didn't want to go through with anymore bullshit today. Homework could wait another day.

Her eyes wandered around the small parking lot, noticing the car obviously belonging to Two-Bit Mathews. She smiled as she saw Soda and Two-Bit sitting on the hood of the car, probably discussing something involving the cars or the jobs they had where they were.

The next thing that happened confused Cherry beyond belief. Soda chuckled and leaning in, giving Two-Bit a quick peck on the cheek before saying what she assumed was a goodbye, and walking off and back into the store part of the gas station.

Cherry was frozen for a moment, just staring at Two-Bit as he scrolled though his phone. Did that just happen? Weren't Johnny and Soda dating? Where did Two-Bit come in? When did Two-Bit come in?

Two-Bit looked up from his phone and made eye contact with Cherry, making her blink a few times and fumble to get her keys in the engine. Two-Bit laughed, and waved as she glanced back.

As she drove off, she wondered about the other greasers.

XoXoX

Okay, it started out funny, but now it was starting to be concerning.

She had caught Soda and Johnny, and Two-Bit and Soda, so maybe that was it, right? Wrong. She kept seeing Soda with other greasers, in obviously not platonic ways, and she even once saw Johnny and Ponyboy together. What was going on? Why was every single greaser she knew dating in some way?

She rethought her decision to confront Sodapop as she walked up to him on one of the car hoods, smoking a cigarette, that was already half way burnt down. He noticed her and waved slightly, muttering a hello.

"Soda, I'm not even gonna be subtle about this." She started. Soda tilted his head, probably ready for some awful remark by the look in his eyes. But he looked more confused than scared. "Why are you dating so many damn people?" She asked, looking him dead in the eyes.

He froze for a moment before cracking a smile and snickering. "Oh my god, Cherry." He breathed out, rubbing his forehead with his palm. "God, you ever heard of polyamory?" He asked.

Cherry bit her lip. "Vaguely." She admit.

Sodapop smiled. "So basically, I'm dating multiple people, but we all know about it." He explained. "I'm dating Two-Bit, Johnny, and Steve, while Ponyboy is dating Johnny as well, and Steve and Two-Bit are also dating." He paused for a moment, over thinking his words. "That's really confusing, I know. But trust me, it works out."

Cherry blinked. "So, the greasers are all just dating in some big date gets kind of mess?" She asked. This concept was foreign to her.

Soda chuckled. "We aren't the only greasers on earth, but yeah, pretty much." He shrugged, hopping off the hood, tossing the remains of his cigarette down and grinding it into the concrete. "Gotta head back for work. See you around?"

Cherry nodded, and Soda smiled, walking back into the store. This was confusing.


End file.
